


Guts n Roses

by Professor_Clayton



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: At the royal ball, Band of the hawk - Freeform, Before all hell breaks loose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Clayton/pseuds/Professor_Clayton
Summary: Guts gets tipsyCasca doesn'tBoth might end up regretting it
Relationships: Casca/Guts (Berserk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Guts n Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Another request!  
> This one simply requested some CascaxGuts but sadly the requester was anonymous so I cannot tag them.

The parade was over but the night was long and the band of the hawk had only just arrived at the castle, a further celebration of their victory. The nobles crowded around their heroes, showering them in praises and "thank you's". The men quite enjoyed the female attention they were receiving, Corkus especially.  
However, Guts greatly disliked the royalty. He disliked all large events that weren't war. He sat down on one of the sofas on the outskirts of the dance floor, his eyes sternly focused on the ceiling above him, dancing across the hideous paintings covering it. He felt more and more uncomfortable by the second. His dark blue suit itched and poked, he felt trapped.  
The black swordsman was about to get up and leave when a stunning young woman rushed towards him and saved him the struggle of coming up with an excuse. Despite his size, he let her grab his arm and pull her along. The mountain of a man disappeared behind a turn. Now standing in an empty hallway, they came to a stop. Guts was bewildered and looked at the woman, trying to see her face. She had her beautiful back turned to him so he got a good look at the flowers adorning her hair.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, who are you?" He asked hesitantly, still puzzled. The lady in question turned around, a slight pout on her lips. "Casca?!" Guts exclaimed, more surprised than Casca would have liked. "What's with the get-up?" He asked, his tone had shifted from confused to mocking. His comrade rolled her cedar coloured eyes before lightly grabbing onto the fabric of Guts sleeve again. "Come on, you have to get me out of here. Those nobles keep swarming me and staring like I'm some exotic animal!" She whined, her eyes glancing back to where cheerful music was echoing from. "Let's go outside then." Guts suggested and the brunette smiled and happily in response, following him out into the royal garden. Both inhaled, then exhaled deeply, relief filling their lungs, the tension falling from them. The pair walked through the complex of paths for a while, enjoying the fresh and crisp nighttime air, the laughter from the ballroom still sounding across the way.  
They settled on the rim of a gorgeous fountain, white marble statues in the centre holding pots from which the water poured. Light splashing sounds mixed in with the song of the cicadas. The clarity of the star-sprinkled breeze rushed through Guts, the wine he had drank earlier to escape those irritating chit chats with some nosey nobles kicked in all over again. His head spun lightly and a blush rose to his cheeks equally as red as the blood rushing through him. Casca was observing the sky, smiling absentmindedly. "It's been so long… I can't even remember the last time I wore a dress, not to mention such a fancy gown." Her eyes slipped and she looked at Guts. "Men's clothing is much more practical. Besides, I'm so muscular the sleeves barely fit. I feel like a church bell in this thing!" She giggled and lifted her skirt where she could reach, trying to further underline the absolute size of her red, velvety dress. It was decorated with milky white pearls which paled in comparison to her beaming smile.  
"It suits you well." Guts said and gave her an awkward thumbs up. "Looks good on ya." Casca blushed slightly and averted her gaze towards the moon. "It still feels weird. Being treated so kindly by the nobles, earning so much praise from the civilians… all thanks to Griffith…" Her thoughts seemed to trail for a moment before she turned to face Guts fully. "And you, of course! You're our best fighter!" She added, inching closer to him.  
"I… thank you… for doing what I can't do. But I won't lose to you." Cascas voice dripped with determination at her last words. But Guts didn't really get it. With Casca it was never easy. She wasn't easy. And it wasn't because he was stupid or ignorant, it was because she made things complicated, letting her feelings control her actions.  
They briefly made eye contact, Guts mind buzzing behind his forehead, trying to figure out how to actually hold a conversation with her. "Why don't you ask Griffith to dance with you?" is what he managed to come up with. Casca blushed nervously and waved her hand lowly. "I could never. I would probably just end up stepping on his feet and embarrassing him." She replied and played with the strands of her bangs, focusing too much on them.  
"Fancy practicing with me instead?" Guts suggested and got up from the brim, offering Casca his hand. "Dance…? With you?" The brunette asked while already getting up and despite herself, she reached for his hand and took it. Guts put his hand on her corset, where usually her firm muscles would probably tense under his calloused fingertips and she, in turn, hovered her free hand above his broad shoulders, unsure of whether she should actually go through with it, knowing how much Guts usually disapproved of being touched at all. Their eyes met again and that was all the reassurance she needed. Her slim fingers rested near his ridiculous white collar and intertwined with Guts' much broader ones. They got close enough for Cascas chest to lightly brush against that of her partner. They twirled around and moved along and against each other, hesitantly at first but growing more confident as they danced on, the music sounding from the castle growing more and more distant as the two got lost in their own rhythm. The lady swordsman did step on his feet a few times but that didn't matter. She was no less elegant when she danced than when she swung her sword. Guts was in awe and something within him snapped.  
It dawned on him, why this felt different. This was what his life could have been if he wasn't himself. If the first thing he had encountered hadn't been death. He could be dancing with a beautiful lady like this every day, get married, work a stable life, not chasing whatever kept him going, not chasing the unknown. He tried to imagine exactly what it would be like. Tried to will a ring onto his fingers as he grasped Cascas hand tighter. He looked at her face and asked himself what someone else would do now, how a normal person might act. "Guts…?" Casca asked curiously as their dance came to a halt. And then it all went so quickly. His lips were on hers within seconds, his hand followed from her waist up to her cheek, cupping it and pulling her face closer. Her lips were so luscious and soft despite her usually sharp tongue. Casca made few noises of protest, eyes wide in surprise before they filled with tears and shut, giving into Guts' iron hold and opening her lips ever so slightly. They moved against each other slowly, the sensation overwhelmingly intimate and unfamiliar. Guts woke from his daydream when Cascas hand crept up to rest on the nape of his neck, thumb circling the hairs there. His hazy mind returned to his body. It was too perfect.  
The intimacy he had feared so long, he had let it get to him before he ever realized. He had people he would call friends, comrades. And what was he doing just then? He kissed his comrade, such a strong woman who never let him catch a break. She was bending for him, her will power no more than pudding between his fingers now that he had touched her like this. He stared at her but didn't break the kiss just yet. His thoughts started racing a million miles per hour. 

Who was he to be doing this? Who was he to dream, to allow himself to believe things could ever be different? He had to go. His flight instinct kicked in. He knew this was dangerous. He had to leave. Leave this weakness and vulnerability, this was not where he belonged anymore.  
Guts grabbed Cascas toned shoulders and pushed her away, the thin string of saliva between them ripped fore tellingly. "I have to go." He breathed and turned on his heel, immediately breaking into a sprint. He cursed to himself as he ran and ran, only barely registering the sobs sounding from the garden now behind him. He passed through the roses, suddenly disgusted by their velvet red, and disappeared into the night. It had been so easy to claim her lips, so natural to touch her. This wasn't right.

It was never easy with Casca.

It was never easy with him, either.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I thought this fitted the dark tone of that specific arc well.  
> Notice any mistakes, got an opinion you want to be heard or have a request of your own?  
> Leave a comment! It would be greatly appreciated!!


End file.
